What can I do?
by Lady-Of-the-Moon
Summary: Ginny Weasely's Love tyrade, hehe, anywho, cute, short, 'awww'-ey fluff


**"What Can I Do"**

Ginny made her way towards where he, Hermione and her brother sat.

They had their heads down, studying hard for their upcoming tests.

Ginny tugged at her skirt and ran a hand through her hair nervously.

She had outdone herself, even a little bit of make-up this time.

Maybe he'd look at her for once, maybe this time he'd notice her.

"**I haven't slept at all in days  
It's been so long since we've talked  
And I have been here many times  
I just don't know what I'm doing wrong"**

She sat down on an armchair next to where he was. No one looked up to see who it was so she just said

"Hi guys"

"Oh, hey Gin" Hermione answered looking up from her book and smiling quickly

"Hey" both boys said quickly, not even bothering to look up.

She just sat there in silence; he hadn't even looked up at her. Why?

"**What can I do to make you love me  
What can I do to make you care  
What can I say to make you feel this  
What can I do to get you there?"  
**

"so…" she started, trying to break the silence and make him notice her, notice she was still there, at least look up and appreciate the effort she had put into looking good. "Whatcha reading about?"

"Potions, really gotta study for this one" and that was it. He had directed an entire sentence at her without even looking up.

"Oh…" was all she could reply.

She just sat there. Didn't want to disturb him, after all, he had _to really study for this one_.

At that moment Lavender had approached their table.

"erm. Gotta' minute harry?" she had said calmly.

"sure Lavender" he looked up and answered immediately.

"You're not too busy studying are you?" she wanted to make sure

"nah" he answered tossing his book on the couch as he stood up "this is nothing".

Ginny watched as he breezed past her, without a look, without a word.

She felt angry tears fill up her eyes, unnoticed, after all, no one ever noticed her anyways.

Didn't he really have to study that! And for Lavender it was 'nothing'?

This wasn't fair! Lav' didn't even want him that bad, he was probably just another game of hers!

Couldn't harry see that?

Couldn't he see her?

Couldn't _anyone_ see her!

"You know what! I've had it!" She said angrily as she stood up to leave. Ginny didn't care she had said that out loud, no one would follow her anyways, no one cared.

"**There's only so much I can take  
And I just got to let it go  
And who knows I might feel better, yeah  
If I don't try and I don't hope"**

Stopping at the stairs she looked down at where Harry and Lavender stood talking, so close. She could see the look in his eyes, he was almost drooling too.

She felt a pang in her heart as she closed her eyes.

"**What can I do to make you love me  
What can I do to make you care  
What can I say to make you feel this  
What can I do to get you there?" **

She looked at him once again and drew in a long breath as she tore away from that scene, tears in her eyes.

"**No more waiting, no more, aching...  
No more fighting, no more, trying..."**

She looked herself over in the mirror. She _was_ pretty.

It wasn't her problem, it was Harry's.

She knew many guys would want to have her and she just hadn't given them a chance. She had given Harry more than enough chances though, it was his problem now, she had done all she could.

"**Maybe there's nothing more to say  
And in a funny way I'm calm  
Because the power is not mine  
I'm just going to let it fly"**

She knew she couldn't really like anyone else.

Harry had taken her heart.

Even though she realised she had to stop running after him , she was still quite aware he was all she wanted.

Maybe to stop noticing him was the way indeed. Doing to him what he did to her.

Maybe.

"**What can I do to make you love me  
(What can I do to make you love me)  
What can I do to make you care  
(What can I do to make you care)  
What can I say to make you feel this  
(What can I do to make you love me)  
What can I do to get you there  
(What can I do to make you care)  
What can I do to make you love me  
(What can I do to make you love me)  
What can I do to make you care  
(What can I do to make you care)  
What can I change to make you feel this  
(What can I do to make you love me)  
What can I do to get you there  
(What can I do to make you care)"**

Why should she give up that easy? She only needed to change her game, a slight change in tactics could make all the diference.

"**And love me... love me..."**

Oh well, it was worth a try.

**Oh well, so that was that, another very short fluff.. maybe I should continue a story on either **

**ginny forgets harry and gets involved with others etc**

**ginny goes into suicide attempts to get harry to save her again and notice her, dating all the wrong ppl and going round with the wrong crowd to get his attention.. what if someone else saves her.. well, so b could end up either 1)harry saving her 2) Draco falling for her and eventually 'saving her' or 3) she just snaps out of it..**

**oh well, it could also end up here. Make ur decision and vote now**

**lol**

**to vote press review button**

**to review press review button**

**to exit page press review button**

**Love Lara**


End file.
